1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorded information reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a recorded information reproducing apparatus of a recording medium, for example, a CD Text disc for digital audio on which text information is recorded in a subcode data associated with main data such as audio data, visual data, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, for a recording medium on which text information of a plurality of languages has been recorded as subcode data, for example, a CD Text, text information corresponding to product specifications or a user designation is stored in RAM (random access memory) and then displayed by a reproducing apparatus irrespective of a display capability of the reproducing apparatus. When the text information which cannot be displayed by the reproducing apparatus is read and stored, however, memory is wasted and this obstructs reduction of memory in the reproducing apparatus. This is also an obstacle for a reduction of reproducing time, since the unnecessary text information is simultaneously processed for display. Further, in a case that the character code of the read text information is not a code of the language (or the character) that the reproducing apparatus is able to convert, there arises a problem that the text information cannot be converted properly and thus the user cannot distinguish the displayed characters.
The invention is made from the consideration of the above-mentioned point and it is an object of the present invention to provide a text information reproducing wherein a designated text information recorded on a recording medium is discriminated whether the language of the text information is one of languages that the apparatus is able to display properly, thereby memory can be saved and a reproducing time can be reduced.
According to the present invention, there is provided a text information reproducing apparatus for reading text information included in subcode data associated with main data on a recording medium and a language code indicating a language of the text information and for displaying the text information, comprising: means for reading language code corresponding to the text information prior to reading the text information; means for determining whether the read language code is one of the language code that the apparatus is able to display properly; and means for displaying the text information on the basis of the determined result.